Delicioso día en Khaki-Boutique
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Jonesy & Nikki]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. En uno de los vestidores de Khaki-Boutique, un par de jóvenes se demostraban lo mucho que se querían... de una forma que no habían hecho antes.


**Delicioso día en Khaki-Boutique.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Niki suspiró ante la caricia que su novio le infringía. Giró el rostro, rompiendo el beso que mantenían; estuvo a punto de empujar a Jonesy García lejos de ella, como muchas veces antes lo hubo hecho, pero esta vez sus fuerzas parecieron haber sido absorbidas por el calor.

*** ¿Qué pasa?. ***

Le preguntó él en susurros, justo en la oreja, haciéndola estremecer con su cálido aliento mientras sus manos oprimían con cariño cada uno de los pechos por debajo de la playera.

*** E-espera, no !, amm, ¡ aahhh !... ***

La chica se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el ligero apretón que su novio daba a sus "lolas" para luego juguetear un poco con los sonrosados pezones, pellizcando y tironeándolos con deseo.

Nikki volvió a buscar los labios del moreno, ahora más animada por las oleadas de placer que él le provocaba, además de la lujuria que, aunque negase, ahí estaba.

Sus lenguas se enfrascaron en un jugueteo sensual en el que se enredaban con necesidad; los pantalones de ambos se deslizaron de sus cinturas hasta el suelo, amontonándose alrededor de sus pies. Primero los de ella, luego los de Jonesy, quien, sin pensarlo mucho, pegó su cuerpo totalmente al de su novia, frotándose contra ella por encima de la ropa interior.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, insegura y asustada, aun cuando su expresión era dura. Más al verse reflejada en los ojos de su chico, supo que no quería detenerse. Entonces, se fundió con él en un abrazo y luego en un beso tierno y pausado. . . lo que vino después rebasó la barrera del amor inocente.

Las manos ansiosas del joven hicieron a un lado las coquetas bragas de su novia, dejándolo sentir la suavidad y calor de la blanca piel femenina.

Jonesy deslizó su dedo medio en la intimidad de la pelivioleta, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos. Pero los gemidos entrecortados y débiles que ella le regalaba le demostraban que lo estaba disfrutando.

_""Lo sé. . . lo siento !.""_

Pensaba. Y dicha idea le dio valor para mover su dedo de adentro hacia afuera, simulando el acto sexual.

*** Oh, Jonesy, es. . . ¡ me gusta !. ***

La confesión de la chica provocó que su compañero introdujera un dedo más en ella, intensificando la sensación.

Todo era extraño, eran sensaciones nuevas que les gustaban a los dos. Esta era la primera vez de ambos, por mucho que el moreno presumiera de su amplia experiencia con las chicas, lo cierto es que nunca había llegado tan lejos como ahora.

_""Porque a Nikki la quiero. . . mucho !.""_

Con esto en mente, estaba decidido a complacer a esa mujercita en todo. Y ahora precisamente, ella necesitaba que la complaciera con esos dedos traviesos que hacían magia en su sexo, ya tan mojado que con unos cuantos movimientos, la chica se halló aferrándose a su novio, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás lo más que el vestidor le permitía. Una intensa oleada de gozo la recorrió cuando el ritmo de los dedos del moreno se tornó demasiado rápido; Nikki había tenido un orgasmo; el primero, y quería más.

Con respiración agitada, el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas, Jonesy supo que nunca la había visto tan linda como en ese momento. Retiró los dedos del sexo femenino, empapados, estuvo a punto de pedirle a su novia que estimulase su miembro con su dulce boca, pero bien sabía que él no podría soportarlo.

Así que, sin más, dejó a sus boxers caer junto a sus pantalones, tomó su pene erecto, muy duro, deslizando la piel que lo cubría hacia atrás, para finalmente acomodarse entre las piernas de la linda chica frente a él. Sabía que ella no iba a resistirse en absoluto en ese momento.

Con impaciencia, sujetó a Nikki por los muslos, recargándola sobre el frio muro de uno de los vestidores de Khaki-Boutique y rozó su pene contra la sentible y mojada vulva de su acompañante, quien gimió en gozo ante aquella caricia.

Ninguno tuvo inconveniente en rozar sus sexos de aquella manera tan íntima, sin ninguna prenda de por medio. Sintiéndose, conociendo esta faceta sensual que ambos poseían, pero comprendiendo, un par de minutos después, que no podían conformarse con ese toque externo, necesitaban sentirse profundamente.

Así, que, con una tranquilidad fingida, Jonesy presionó su miembro, clavando apenas la punta en la intimidad de su novia, quien gimió agradada, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Pero al sentir como de una sola embestida él la penetraba completamente, Nikki tuvo que reprimir un quejido de dolor.

Al ver la respiración agitada y como se mordía el labio para aguantar, el moreno se detuvo para que su chica se acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro, además, él mismo necesitaba recuperarse de la avasalladora sensación de por fin estar en ella.

Cuando la pelivioleta comenzó a mecer las caderas, Jonesy supo que lo mejor venía ahora. Con la energía de los dieciséis, la curiosidad y temeridad de su edad, ambos chicos se vieron envueltos en una desenfrenada entrega en la que el ir y venir de sus caderas era lo único importante en el mundo.

Allí, en uno de los vestidores del odioso empleo de Nikki, se estaban entregando, demostrándose lo mucho que se querían. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que les costaba no alzar la voz ante el placer que los doblegaba, en especial la joven, pues su novio parecía no saciarse con la simple entrada y salida de su sexo, sino que además le alzó la playera, con lo que su boca ya se había apoderado de su pecho izquierdo, succionando el pezón con ansias mientras le estrujaba con fuerza las nalgas.

Y ella, con las piernas totalmente abiertas para él, solo podía rogarle por más de aquel delicioso roce entre sus sexos.

El gozo duró poco, pues el placer de Nikki se transformó en un orgasmo, que provocó que su vagina se deshiciera en espasmos que torturaban la hombría del moreno, quien tras un par de embestidas más, sacó su pene de la intimidad de su novia, justo a tiempo para venirse sobre la pared del vestidor.

En su gozo, la pareja no pudo reprimir un gemido que llegó a oídos de Chrissy.

*** ¿Está todo bien allí, Nikki?. ***

Preguntó la rubia, sin sospechar lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese vestidor.

*** S-sí, no… ¡ no me quedan estos jeans !. ***

La pelivioleta apenas pudo responder, aun agitada por el delicioso sexo que recién había tenido, y además Jonesy le mordía la oreja, impidiéndole coordinar bien sus ideas.

*** Ok, no olvides que hoy estas a cargo del inventario. ***

*** Cla-claro, tu… vete tranquila, yo me encargo en, en cuando me deshaga d-de estos… ¡ jeans !... ***

*** Muy bien. ***

Chrissy se fue muy confiada, sin imaginar que Nikki no tenía unos jeans, ni siquiera bragas, y que apenas dejó de oír su voz, tenía nuevamente entre sus piernas el duro pene de su novio, entrando y saliendo de su vagina.

La rubia tampoco sospechaba que el próximo par de horas, Nikki Wong iba a estar demasiado ocupada como para hacer el inventario.

**.**

**.**

**Totalizado.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Lolas": en la serie, es la palabra que usan para referirse a los senos, aunque en mi país no les llaman así ^0^ .

La serie es muy cómica y nada sexual, así que me costó trabajo pensar en cosas fuertes. Incluso las palabras suenan más suaves.

Pero la pareja me gusta mucho, a pesar de que al final de la serie, la relación se vuelve muy monótona, casi sin pasión.

Me fue difícil elegir un título para este fic, antes del definitivo, estas fueron mis primeras opciones:

Un buen día en el trabajo.

El mejor día en el trabajo.

Un día maravilloso en Khaki-Boutique.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

****Totalizado el 27 de Julio de 2011.****

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


End file.
